


Dark Paradise

by Ramadiii



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, Character Turned Into Vampire, Chasing, Does Klaus have a heart, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: It was useless, she knew that, and yet she kept on running.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written one Christmas morning when I was up before the family, looking at the snow falling and listening to Lana Del Rey's Dark Paradise. I recommend the song for the reading ;)

The snow that fell from the sky, although gently and beautiful, did nothing to ease the girl's racing heart.  
Her blood colored her footprints in the snow, red ominous steps with nowhere to go.   
It was all a game to him, taking amusement in her desperate and futile attempt to save her young life.   
She knew it was useless to run, knew that he could catch up in a heartbeat but deep inside she refused to give up.   
She was afraid to die, she wasn't going to deny it.   
There was still so much for her to do in her life, she was nowhere near done living it. 

She felt a gust of wind in her hair, sending shivers down her spine.   
He was there.   
This was the end of her life.   
She stopped, her all too human heart beating furiously in her chest as she desperately searched for air. 

She felt his presence behind her but she was too frightened to move.   
He moved closer, her chest barely touching her back as his hand moved to her hair, deceivingly gently brushing his long fingers across her neck as he gathered the dark curls to one side. 

Leaning down he let his lips ghost over her neck, enjoying the feel of the girl's shivers against him.   
His teeth barely scraped the surface of her delicate skin, he could smell the girl's tears as they made their way down her face and he smiled to himself. 

He snaked an arm around her waist, feeling her stiffen as he held her still.   
The furious beating heart was calling to him, mocking him, begging him to destroy it. 

The scrapes were deep enough for the blood to surface and slowly and deliberately he let his tongue lap the cuts, enjoying the sweet taste of the girl's blood along with the tremors that he caused her. 

He allowed his free hand to touch her tousled dark curls.   
Her hair was soft and long, tiny drops of thawed snow glistened like stars on the night sky. 

He felt the sob wrack her body and as a response he pressed harder at her neck, slowly sinking his teeth into her pale flesh, taking his time. 

The girl sucked in a cold breath, the pain in her neck was unlike anything she'd ever felt before.  
It was piercing yet dull at the same time. Excruciating yet strangely comforting.  
Her skin felt like liquid fire and every snowflake hitting her exposed flesh was enough for her to whimper.  
Not knowing what to do with herself she found her body pressing itself against the man behind her, desperate for something she doubted even her body knew. 

Feeling the frustration in every inch of the girl's body he knew he had a choice to make.   
Hesitantly he raised his own wrist to his mouth, his mind more cluttered than he liked it. 

His mind cleared ever so slightly when he tasted his own blood. 

Bringing the bloody wrist to the girl's mouth he was pleasantly surprised to find her licking and nipping at the bite, enjoying the taste of his blood in a way no human before her ever had. 

Ripping his wrist from her mouth he tore her around.   
All traces of kindness gone as he took her to the ground, both of his hands around her throat.   
Her bright blue eyes stared up at him in fear but her hands laid calmly on the snowy ground. 

He had never seen her look more beautiful than she did in that moment.   
Her dark hair spread out in the snow, blood smeared across her face, her dress bloody and ripped from her sprint with his hands around her neck. 

As the life vanished from her eyes her body went limp and it wasn't until she laid there dead in the snow that he let himself kiss her cheek.


End file.
